Mentors and Apprentices
by Shade The Fox-Cat Hybrid
Summary: Ugghh! Old story is old! I tried rewriting, but I failed. Sooo. Time to start over with a new story. Same plot, same idea, blah blah! Oh, and you don't have to resubmit!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. I own Kasumi/Mist, but nothing else. I understand some other people have similar things, but I am NOT copying them.**

**Edit: I rewrote this because I made it before my writing skills had properly developed, and it SUCKED before.**

**Enjoy! (again)**

_Chapter 1:__ Kasumi (Mist)_

Kasumi's POV:

Kasumi grinned as she flung her duffel bag to the side. In her hand was a set of mail. She went over to her couch and put her I-phone on her I-home and pressed play. 'Castle in the Sky by DJ Satomi' played as she flipped through the mail. "Game informer, house bill, new job, when I have to go to work, AHA! There's the prize of the day!" She set the rest of her mail down. "My acceptance letter for Smasher apprentice!" She cut it open with her sharp fingernails.

**Congratulations Kasumi Minami,**

**You have been selected for apprenticeship in the arts of Smash. Fill out the form attached, and send it in, so we can decide the best possible mentor for you. However, be warned that it gets chaotic at the mansion, so you may find the following:**

**- Pranks**

**-Fighting**

**-Parties (for no reason at all)**

**-Holes in walls**

**-Random Smash Brawls**

**-Giant, floating, talking hands (one completely insane)**

**-Gravity defying objects**

**-Fights between mentors and students**

**-And a healthy serving of Madness and Insanity.**

**If you are not comfortable with the listed things, please do not sign up.**

**Sincerely,**

**The 'Principle' and their Brother**

Kasumi paused for a minute. Then she busted into laughter. "Okay… okay…" She took a few deep breaths and flipped the page. She scanned over the sign up sheet. "Whoa. That's really detailed compared to normal sign-up sheets." She blinked.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Reason For Joining:**

**Skills/Fighting Style:**

**Mentor:**

**Story:**

**Crush (OC or Canon Character.):**

**Other:**

"Um… are my eyes playing tricks on me?" She stared at the paper. "Or does that seriously say to put your crush?" She shrugged it off. _Oh well, no sense in talking to myself._ A little while later, the form was finished and she put it back in her mailbox, ready for it being looked over.

She then went back in her house and yawned tiredly. She turned off the music and dragged herself to bed. Getting on her giant bed, she crashed the moment her head hit the pillow.

**Much better now, ne? So… yesh, and here's the new and improved (and renamed) Breezefang!**

**Name: **Kasumi "Mist" Minami

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Stands at 5"11. She has raggedly cut, short, cocoa brown hair that is tied into a REALLY small ponytail. Two little braids hand down in front on either side, and her bangs partially cover her right eye. Kasumi has central Heterochromia, meaning her eyes have two colors in the same eye. Her eyes have a brown to green iris, meaning her true eye color is green, with a brown ring around the pupil.

She wears a black bandana-like thing around her neck that has a metal plate sewn into it. Engraved on the metal plate is the Super Smash Bros. symbol. She wears a pale-green sleeveless shirt, black jacket, black shorts that go to just above her knees

She also has white wings, white wolf ears and a tail.

**Personality:** Friendly, nice, a little bit shy, and quiet for the most part. Her brain is evenly balanced, making her a creative, analytical person, and she will do anything for her friends. Although not much of a talker, if you get onto a topic she knows a lot about, she'll jump right into the conversation. A lot like a dog, she is loyal and kind, and protects those close to her. She also likes to make jokes, and she doesn't lie. (Well… she IS an angel…)

**Reason For Joining:** She wants to learn how to fly, make new friends, and kick butt.

**Skills/Fighting Style:** She's best in long range attacks and uses staffs, kunai, throwing stars, blades, and bows. She can do hand to hand and short range attacks, but prefers not to.

**Mentor:** Pit

**Story:** Kasumi had a loving family that cared about her. Until they found out about the fact she's an angel. Her mother still loved her and cared for her, but her father, who was a scientist, saw her as nothing more than a new test subject. A few tests later and she ended up with wolf DNA, and one day, a festival was going on, so, while Kasumi was out of the house, Her mother blew up her house. She was sent to an orphanage, and, since 15 is the age for the ability to live on their own in the town in which she lived, was released after a year.

**Crush (OC or Canon Character.):** Pit (What? He's cute… However, she doesn't fangirl over him.)

**Other:** Her weapons are based off the ones in the new Kid Icarus game. Blades, staffs, and bows are both melee and shooting weapons.

**:P you DO NOT have to resubmit.**


	2. Chapter 2: AN and Short Story Fail

_**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT:**_** Hey everyone, um this is horrible no matter how hard I try to fix it. So, I'm rewriting the story. I, of course, am not making you resubmit to the new story. Thanks so much fopr your support for this story, and I hope you like V2 better.**

The trainees walked throughout the mansion, examining each and ever crack and nook and cranny, before heading to their rooms. After they found the rooms, they discovered they'd have to share. A lot of them were super pissed, especially the ones that had to share with TWO people, however none of them shared with the opposite gender.

After a little bit, and announcement came over the PA.

"_Hello, sorry to disturb all trainees and Smashers, but please report to the Meeting Room. Trainees, just follow the Smashers."_ Master Hand said over the PA. All the trainees were out of thier rooms. _"Thank, that is all."_

After about 30 minutes, they all got to the Meeting Room.

"We are having a cook out to celebrate the new trainees. Marth, Ike, Roy, Peach, Mario. You are on cooking duty. Samus, Pikachu, and Pichu, you three make sure no one eats before enough food for everyone is made." Master Hand continued to read the list. "Please take care." Master Hand floated away.

Everyone stared.

"Well, that was short." Roy commented. "Wondered why he chose almost all males for the cooking though."

"Who knows? He a giant floating hand." Frankie replied, stretching her arms, as well as her black wings. "Ah well, I need a nap." She walked out of the room and up to the bedroom she shared with Onyx.

"I'm going outside for a walk." Onyx muttered, also leaving. Everyone left to do their own thing. The cookers got to work on the cook out. The next day, everyone did their own thing, again, for the good portion of the day, before coming back for the cook-out dinner.

After everyone got food, they talked and chatted away merrily, excepot for the few that didn't really talk much. They sat next to each other and made small talk.

And then they all lived happily forever and ever.

**Yay for horrible omake! Does it even count as a chapter? IDK...**


End file.
